


King of Boredom

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boredom, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of what happens when Gol D. Roger gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Boredom

It was a quiet night, too quiet of a night. Roger was sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The muffled sounds of footsteps and voices from his crew could be heard through the walls of his room. Everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night.

Roger sighed and sat up. "To hell with sleep!" To him it was way too early to sleep, but Ray said that 'normal people' go to sleep at a decent hour. Roger snorted. "Yeah, 'normal people'...I'm a pirate, god damn it!" 

But there was really nothing to do at this time of night. Everyone was going to sleep, no one would notice if he experimented with the cannons to see if someone could really shoot themselves out of one. 

"Heh, I remember the last time I tried that." Thinking back on that incident, Roger couldn't help but laugh. "Ray was so pissed."

It was all too soon that strolling down memory lane lost the captain's interest. He needed to be up and about doing something productive...or perhaps destructive. 

"Damn it..." Roger began to pace his room. It was only when he was starting to get dizzy that he stopped. It was then that he saw it.

Sitting on his writing desk was a big, permanent marker. It was so simple, yet it seemed to call to the captain, like a siren of the sea. Roger walked over to his desk, picked the marker up, and looked it over, wondering just what kind of mischief he could make with it.

It soon dawned on him when he happened to glance at his mirror. He stared at his own reflection for a moment, he then grinned.

-Next Morning-

"What the...?"

"Gah, ha, ha, ha! Buggy! Your face!"

"YOU HAVE ONE TOO, IDIOT!!!"

"Yeah, but your nose has one too!"

"WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE!?"

"GAH! Stop shaking me! I didn't say that!"

Silvers Rayleigh, stood amongst the chaos that was going on around the ship. He was sporting a crudely drawn curly mustache. But oh no, it didn't end there. The entire crew had not only mustaches, but other crude drawings and words on there faces, clothes and any skin that wasn't covered.

"What is this!?" 

"It won't come off!"

"Who the hell drew this? A six year old?"

Ray gave a tired sigh. "Pretty damned close."

Meanwhile, Roger was back in his room, snoring the day away. He was so excited waiting to see the reactions of his crew that he ended up staying awake all night, only to fall asleep just before sunrise.

-The End-


End file.
